bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tamaki Amajiki
Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 131, Page 18''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 132, Page 8 |birthday= March 4 |age= 17 |gender= Male |height= 177 cm (5'9½") |weight= |hair=Black |eye= |quirk= Manifest |status= Alive |family= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |debut= Chapter 122 |image gallery= Yes}} is a third-year student at U.A. High and is part of The Big Three. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 16-17 Appearance Tamaki has dark, messy hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A., but in a slovenly way. His hero costume consists of a dark body armor with shoulder guards and a carrier vest over it. He wears a mask over his eyes, a removable mouth mask and a cape with a hood. Personality Tamaki has a weak mentality. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He seems to be rather socially awkward, as well as lack much confidence in his own abilities and has low self-esteem. It is said that while his physical abilities are above a professional Heroes level, and that his Quirk is extremely powerful, his mentality holds him back. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when a thug he is fighting insults him. He also seeks for confirmation when he had done a task, such as incapacitating a thug, indicating that he cannot recognize his own achievements. Tamaki also has some sort of victim complex, as he mistook praise from Fatgum as being taunted. History Tamaki transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage. Due to thinking himself as a boring person, Tamaki was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him after realizing that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes;Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Page 1 it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting on his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve never to give up which inspired him give to never up either. Despite Tamaki thinking himself as a boring person with low self-esteem, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-19 After middle school, Tamaki and Mirio entered U.A. High and they, along with Nejire Hado, eventually worked their way to the top, becoming The Big Three of U.A. Synopsis Quirk and Abilities As a member U.A.'s Big Three, Tamaki is incredibly powerful. According to Fatgum, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most pro Heroes. Manifest: Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. It is unknown if this only applies to living things, or what he can eat in general. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits as he has to eat the power he wants to use everyday. The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he eats, an example is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He also appears to be able to combine his manifestations. Relationships Mirio Togata Tamaki has known Mirio since childhood when they first met in the third grade, saying Mirio and him had been friends ever since, and are on a first name basis with each other, indicating a level of closeness. He was surprised at the sight of Mirio's sadden state after learning of Eri's situation, and Mirio showing visible concern after learning about the injury Tamaki received, asking very swiftly if he was okay. Tamaki admires Mirio. He praised the techniques Mirio achieved from the hardships he went through. He told Kirishima he shines like the sun similarly to Mirio, something Tamaki himself feels a lack of confidence to achieve. Mirio also admires Tamaki to some unknown degree, as seen in a flashback, Mirio commented he was able to give it his all because of his presence. This reciprocating admiration and his own admiration for Mirio's personality is a strong motivation for Tamaki to gather his assurance and courage to fight. Nejire Hado While they are not on a first name basis, the two have known each other during their time at U.A, and thus appear to be somewhat close. Nejire showed no visible sign of worry when discovering Tamaki had been injured in comparison to Mirio, the reason for this is unknown. Fatgum Fatgum scouted Tamaki to work for his office. Fatgum sees a lot of promise in Tamaki but constantly teases and demands Tamaki to make some change to his cruddy mentality. Tamaki does not like Fatgum's teasing, claiming Fatgum only scouted him to torment him in what Tamaki calls 'workplace harassment'. Since Fatgum is shown to be a man who eats a lot, this seems to complement with the requirements of Tamaki's Quirk. Eijiro Kirishima Tamaki is initially somewhat annoyed by Eijiro's optimism, but at the same time compliments him for it, and later compared him to Mirio. Eijiro has a lot of respect for Tamaki, due to him being his senior. Trivia * His name contains the kanji for , , and . * According to Horikoshi, Tamaki's anxiety is inspired from his own experience when he attended the Jump Festa in 2017 and had to face an enormous crowd. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big Three Category:Transformers